lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation Elements
The foundation elements are objects said to be as old as time itself. While there are 12 originals made out of pure Foundation Matter that are as old as time, new ones were created by objects of importance and/or power absorbing Foundation Matter. Known Foundation Elements *Rose Quartz' gem (Steven Universe) *The Ice Crown (Adventure Time) *The Infinity Stones (Marvel Comics) *Daisy (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Santa's Sack (Christmas Chaos) *Princess Peach's Crown (Mario) *The Triforce (The Legend Of Zelda) *Scrat's Acorn (Ice Age) *Blu's Fanny Pack (Rio) *Pizza (Looney Tunes, LEGO Island) *Benson's Clipboard (Regular Show) *Fish (Happy Feet) *The One Book (Yooka-Laylee) *Crystal Jiggy (Banjo-Kazooie) *Stick of Truth (South Park) *Magic Taco (Plants Vs Zombies) *Ruggles (Tom and Jerry) *Mask of Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Cordelia's Bulgari Necklace (Monte Carlo) *Marmaduke's Pig Cow (Marmaduke) *Nuclear Bomb (Godzilla) *Louis' Lucky Jacket (Kangaroo Jack) *Peter's Pan (Pan) *Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Z) *Devil Fruit/Cursed Fruit (One Piece) *Hokage Scroll (Naruto) *Chemical X (The Powerpuff Girls) *Goby's Rock of Divine Soul (Sword Art Online + Bubble Guppies) *Crumbling Orb (Bleach) *Crumbling Interdimensional Rift (Gravity Falls + Bleach) *Interdimensional Crumbling Backpack (Dora the Explorer + Bleach + Gravity Falls) *Backpack of Divine Soul (Dora the Explorer + Sword Art Online) *Baby Health Manual (Ojamajo DoReMi ) *The Healing Chalice (Sailor Moon) *Elsa's Crown (Frozen) *Rapunzel's Cut hair (Tangled) *The Handy Dandy Notebook (Blue's Clues) *Goby's Rock Collection (Bubble Guppies) *Divine Stone of Returning Soul (Sword Art Online). *The Divine Notebook of Ender Dragon's Egg (Blue's Clues + Sword Art Online + Minecraft) *TBa (Teen Swipers) *Ender Dragon Ball (Dragon Ball Z + Minecraft) *"Goosebumps" Manuscript (Goosebumps) *Godrick Gryffindor's Sword (Harry Potter) *The Enderdragon's Egg (Minecraft) *Luke's/Anakin's Lightsaber (Star Wars) *The Builder's Helmet (Level Builder) * Wardrobe (Narnia) *The Prospit Ring (Homestuck) *The Derse Ring (Homestuck) *Annoying Dog (Undertale) *The Legendary Artifact (Formerly, absorbed by the Annoying Dog) *Enchiridion (Adventure Time) *Derse Dog (Undertale + Homestuck) *Infinity Bomb (Godzilla + Marvel) *Steed's Umbrella (The Avengers 1960s) *The Moment (Doctor Who) *Fox Mulder's UFO poster (The X-Files) *Anomaly Artifact (Primeval) *Mysteron Detector (Captain Scarlet) *Centurium 21 (Thunderbirds Are Go) *Golden Ticket (Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory) *Sir Francis Haddock's Journal (The Adventures Of Tintin) *Mutagen Ooze (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Newt Schmander's Suitcase (Fantastic Beasts) *Golden Gun (James Bond) *Golden Ooze *Cody's Clarinet (Agent Cody Banks) *Enchanted Rose (Beauty and the Beast) *Rafiki's Stick (The Lion King) *King Triton's Trident (The Little Mermaid) *Magic Lamp (Aladdin) *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat (Fantasia) *Dinosaur Egg (Dinosaur) *The Necronomicon (Evil Dead) *TBA Super book Foundation Element *Baby Health Chemical X (Ojamajo DoReMi + The Powerpuff Girls) *Chalice of Chaos (Sailor Moon + Sonic the Hedgehog) *Evolvo-Ray (Crash Bandicoot) *Thunder Blazz (Wander Over Yonder) *Staff of Dreams (Tak and the Power of Juju) *World Heavyweight Championship Belt (WWE) *Crystal Thunder Blazz (Wander Over Yonder + Indiana Jones) *Dragon World Heavyweight Championship Belt (Dragon Ball Z + WWE) *Sofia's Crown (Sofia the First) *Sofia's Healing Crown (Sailor Moon + Sofia the First) *Ender Dragon Crown (Minecraft + Sofia the First) *Holly Hop Drive (Red Dwarf) *Mini Coooper Key (Mr. Bean) *Luke/Anakin's Ender Dragon Ball Lightsaber (Star Wars + Minecraft + Dragon Ball Z) *Chaos Emerald of Intelligence (Team Fortess 2 + Sonic the Hedgehog) *Evolvo-saber (Crash Bandicoot + Star Wars) *Ignika the Mask of Life (Bionicle) *The Mask of Nuclear Interdimentional Living Rifts (Bionicle + Gravity Falls + Godzilla) *Epsilon Storage Unit (Red vs Blue) *Red Gloves (One Punch Man) *Hero Core (Hero Factory) *Milennium Slizer Disk (Slizers/Throwbots) *Mask of the Living Chaos Moments (Bionicle + Doctor Who + Sonic the Hedgehog) Foundation Elements from The Time Stones * Omnitrix (Ben 10) * R. L. Stein's Typewriter (Goosebumps) * Ms. Peregrine's Stopwatch (Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) * Mask of Creation (Bionicle) * Book of Monsters (Nexo Knights) * Luke's Lightsaber (Star Wars) * Microphone (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Maximum Glove (Regular Show) * Agent K's Stick (Men in Black) * Pan Necklace (Pan) * Brick (Creator) * Turbo Energy (Max Steel) * Mysterious Stone (Power Rangers) Foundation Elements in Vortech's Vengeance *Alex's Pup-Pack (PAW Patrol) *Infinity Fractal (Marvel Comics) *The Dark Core (Masters of the Multiverse) *Ocarina of Time (Legend of Zelda) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Moon Goddess Statue (Steven Universe) *TV (Robot Chicken) *The Chest (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Cosmic Cube (Marvel Comics) *The Black Titanium Credit Card (Archer) *Farmer Yumi's Priceless Antique Pup-Fu Scroll (PAW Patrol) *Linus' Blanket (The Peanuts Movie) *Intelligence (Team Fortress 2) *Cubit (Mixels) *Enchiridion (Adventure Time) *Dimensional Rift (Gravity Falls) *Golden Dragon Belted Kragle (The LEGO Movie + PAW Patrol) *Keystones (LEGO Dimensions) Foundation Elements in Dimensions of Disney * Yo-Kai Watch (Yo-Kai Watch) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Candace's Phone (Phineas and Ferb) * Chachapoyan Fertility Statue (Indiana Jones) * Experiment Pod (Lilo and Stitch) * Lightsaber (Star Wars) * Pixar Ball (Toy Story) * Core Memories (Inside Out) * Buy N Large Cup (Wall-E) foundation elements in a new menace * determination (undertale) * soul stone (marvel comics) * holocron (lego star wars) * dragon egg (minecraft) * the box (FNAF world) * starman (super Mario) * jar of quarters (pixles) * dimension hopping machine (bravest warriors) * spere o boom (futurama) * TBA (steven univerce) * awsome mix vol.1 (guardians of the galaxy vol.2) * crossgard lightsaber (star wars:the force awakens) * element stone (dinosaur king) Trivia *If two or more foundation elements are mixed, then they form into powerful super weapons that can be used to control the dimensions of origins towards the foundation elements. For example, by combining the Kragle with the Golden Dragon Belt; it had been fused into a Golden Cannon that froze The LEGO Movie dimension and had caused all nightmares to become real in Adventure Bay; granting Nightmare great power which summoned Nightmare Animatronics and cursed infinite darkness in the Ninjago world; causing Majora's Moon to appear and Gray Mann to reborn the Great Devourer into a cyber snake **Also, by combining Goby's Rock Collection with the Divine Stone of Returning Soul, the dimensions of Sword Art Online and Bubble Guppies would not only combine into one world but also Bubbletucky would be into trouble from various SAO bosses, the world of Sword Art Online would get in danger from various villains from Bubbletucky as well as from the Story Segments of the show and more. **This also happens if Backpack herself and the Enchiridion got combined, the world of Dora the Explorer got mayhem from the villains of the Land of Ooo. ** Category:Items Category:Homestuck Category:Undertale Category:Steven Universe Category:Foundation Elements